Quand la lumière rencontre les ténèbres
by Goul
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, jeune Shinobi, arrive dans la ville de Norasha, au Japon. Il reprend le lycée, mais rencontre une étrange fille avec une étrange aura... Peut-être est-elle l'un des ennemis caché de l'humanité qu'il est chargé d'extermier... UA
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Bonjours à tous ! Voici ma toute première histoire de Naruto, mais attention, elle est (presque) totalement hors fandom, sauf pour les techniques qui seront reprises(mais les japonaises avec traduction).

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (snif), car l'auteur les garde enfermé dans son coffre (mais plus pour longtemps… ;) ^^).

Bonne lecture et merci de lire mes histoires…

* * *

Il pleuvait. Le ciel était gris, presque noir. Les gens se dépêchaient de rentrer chez eux, quand ils avaient été assez fous pour sortir. Car c'était un temps à ne pas mettre un chien dehors. Un déluge n'aurait pus être pire. Des trombes d'eau descendaient du ciel, comme une cascade tombait d'une falaise. Voilà le paysage qu'observait, à l'abri dans sa limousine, Uchiha(*1) Sasuke. Son baladeur MP3 à fond dans ses oreilles, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de regarder à travers la vitre de sa fenêtre, le coude appuyait sur celle-ci et son visage reposant paresseusement dans sa main, signe évident d'ennuie.

_- J'espère que ça ne va pas être tout le temps comme ça. _Pensa-t-il en regardant la pluie. _Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que ça a dus être moi ? Je me retrouve dans ce coin paumé alors que tous les autres se retrouvent quelque part dans les Bermudes pour plusieurs mois ! Sois maudit, Naruto !_

Malgré ses pensées, son visage était resté totalement inexpressif. Normal, il était un Uchiha, et les Uchiha avaient l'habitude frustrante de rester impassible en toute circonstance. Et Sasuke était particulièrement doué pour ça. Il n'enlevait son masque seulement lorsqu'il était avec sa famille et ses proches. Et comme ceux-ci étaient très loin pour un temps indéterminé, il n'était pas près de l'enlever.

La limousine s'arrêta devant une maison, plutôt grande. L'habitation était banale, dans une ville banale, sous une pluie banale. Du moins, banale pour les habitants, parce que lui n'y était pas encore habitué. Mais, d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, le mauvais temps était très rare dans la grande ville de Norasha, au Japon. Près de 500000 âmes y vivaient à cause de ses grands magasins, de ses écoles réputées et de son emplacement géographique. En effet, c'était une ville côtière avec la mer au sud et, à l'est et au nord-est, une immense forêt surplombée de montagne à quelques dizaines de kilomètres de la ville. Cette ville avait tout pour plaire, sauf pour Sasuke, qui la trouvait trop bruyante, trop polluée, trop… Bref, il ne l'aimait pas.

Sasuke ouvrit son parapluie et sortit de la limousine qu'on avait réservée pour lui. Puis, il s'avança vers le chauffeur et prit son portefeuille pour le payer. Pendant qu'il rassemblait la somme, le chauffeur le détailla, encore surpris que ce soit pour un adolescent de 16 ans qu'il ait été réservé. Celui-ci était plutôt grand avec ses 1m72, sa peau blanche, mais possédant un léger bronzage, preuve qu'il était habitué à un climat plus lumineux, accentuait l'éclat de ses cheveux noir de jais et de ses yeux d'ébène profond. Les traits fins de son visage ne laissait paraître aucune émotion, et dégageait une froideur intimidante. Son corps mince et bien proportionné montrait des muscles d'athlètes et le chauffeur n'aurait pas été surpris si ce jeune homme lui annonçait qu'il faisait des arts martiaux. Il portait un pantalon et des baskets noirs et une chemise blanche avec une veste bleu marine ouverte, qui rendait sa peau encore plus blanche.

Sasuke paya enfin le chauffeur, et celui-ci s'en alla, laissant le jeune homme seul devant la grande maison qui semblait très vide. Celui-ci soupira, laissant la lassitude s'emparait de son visage pendant une fraction de seconde. Mais il se reprit vite. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il partait seul et ça ne sera certainement pas la dernière. Il assumerait, comme toujours, et attendrait que ses amis et sa famille reviennent de leur « vacance » pendant que lui ferait ce qu'il avait à faire. Mais pour l'instant, il se dépêcha de rentrer dans sa grande maison vide et se prépara à son premier jour dans son nouveau lycée, le lendemain.

* * *

1* : Uchiha vient d'un verbe japonais signifiant « assassiner ». Uchiwa veut dire « éventail ». L'éditeur de la version française, Kana, a choisi la transcription Uchiwa, et justifie son choix de par le fait que l'étendard du clan Uchiwa est un éventail. J'utiliserais la version japonaise ici, donc « Uchiha ».

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus ^^. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser, autant en bien qu'en mal (même si je préfère la première option ^^).

Bisous à tous et à bientôt avec la suite…


	2. Un lycée, une rejetée

**Un lycée, une rejetée**

Voici le premier chapitre de cette fic ^^. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai eu du mal à cause du double point de vue. Et si vous voulez savoir de quoi je parle, il faut lire le chapitre ^^.

Bonne lecture et merci de lire mes histoires…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke se réveilla avec difficulté lorsque son réveil sonna, à sept heure, encore fatigué pas son voyage de la veille. Mais il se leva quand même, ne pouvant se permettre d'arriver en retard pour son premier jour dans son nouveau lycée. Il sortit de sa chambre avec un tee-shirt noir, un pantalon de même couleur et des sous-vêtements propres, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, au fond du couloir, à droite. A l'autre bout du couloir se trouvait des escaliers, avec, sur le mur de gauche, deux portes, et sur le mur d'en face, trois portes, dont celle de la chambre de Sasuke, au milieu. Les salles de part et d'autre de celle-ci étaient aussi des chambres, de trois lits d'une place, tout comme les deux salles d'en face, qui contenaient quatre lits d'une place. Sasuke occupait la seule qui possédait un lit deux places. Il n'aimait pas avoir plusieurs lits dans sa chambre, surtout s'ils sont inoccupés.

Sasuke, ayant pris sa douche, finit de s'habiller et descendit les escaliers qui menaient dans un grand salon, capable de contenir une vingtaine de personne sans problème. Juste devant l'escalier se trouvait une grande table d'ébène pouvant avoir seize couvert, avec, à ses côtés, autant de chaise de même bois. Derrière, au fond de la pièce, deux sofas de cuir brun foncé, pouvant accueillir trois personnes, se tenait côte à côte, légèrement espacé, en face d'un écran plat, qui était accroché sur le mur, à la droite de Sasuke. A sa gauche, toujours après la table, avait été installé un bureau en chêne, couleur caramel, sur lequel trônait un ordinateur portable, le dernier sortie. Sur le mur du fond, en face de Sasuke, une porte-fenêtre laissait passer les premiers rayons du soleil levant, éclairant faiblement la pièce. Et, près de celle-ci, un piano à queue d'un magnifique marron verni. Le sol était fait de latte brune, les murs étaient recouverts d'un papier-peint jaune-brun sombre, et le plafond avait été peint de la même couleur que le plancher. Mais, malgré que la pièce soit colorée en des teints plutôt sombres, elle était chaleureuse et accueillante, en partie grâce à ses nombreuses petites fenêtres, en haut des murs.

Sasuke traversa la pièce et s'arrêta quelques instants devant la porte-fenêtre pour s'imprégner de la lumière du soleil. Il aimait bien les pièces bien éclairées car elles lui enlevaient l'impression d'être enfermé. Puis, il reprit sa route et sortit de la salle pour se retrouver dans un autre couloir. Une porte se trouvait à sa gauche, au fond du couloir, menant aux toilettes. Une autre était à sa droite, elle aussi au fond du couloir et était la porte d'entrée. La dernière, en face de lui, fut celle qu'il prit et qui menait à la cuisine.

Celle-ci était spacieuse et d'un blanc aussi éclatant qu'immaculé, en totale contradiction avec le salon. Il y avait une table ronde de bois beige clair et huit chaises autour de celle-ci. Plusieurs plans de travail avaient été mis sur une petite murette, servant aussi de bar, vers le milieu de la pièce. Sur celle-ci se trouvait un grille-pain et une machine à gaufre. La porte donnait sur elle, laissant le choix d'aller vers la table à gauche, ou vers la cuisine de l'autre côté. Et vers cet espace là, contre le mur de droite, un frigo américain et un large congélateur y était adossés. Une cuisinière moderne et un évier étaient également présents au fond de la pièce, ainsi que d'autres plans de travail.

Sasuke mis le grille pain en marche et alla vers le frigo, pour en retirer une bouteille de jus de fruit contenant un liquide… rouge ? Car en effet, sur l'étiquette de la bouteille, on pouvait lire « Jus de Tomate, 100% nature ». C'était, d'ailleurs, l'une des choses les plus bizarres de Sasuke, car il adorait ça. Enfin, « adorait » était un grand mot, mais c'était le seul jus qu'il pouvait avaler le matin, et pour lui, ce n'était pas plus mal comme ça. Les tranches de pain sortirent du grille-pain, signalant ainsi qu'elle était prêtes. Sasuke alla les chercher, puis les beurra et mit de la confiture, avant de commencer son petit déjeuner sans grand enthousiasme. Il le termina rapidement, alla se brosser les dents, attrapa sa veste bleu marine et son sac, et partit pour son nouveau lycée en fermant sa maison derrière lui.

Il n'avait que dix minutes de marche pour se rendre à sa nouvelle école. Celle-ci était à vingt minutes de route de centre-ville, car elle se situait dans une partit ancienne de la ville, à la lisière de la forêt. Ces quartiers là étaient donc peu peuplés, la population étant regroupé au centre-ville. Pour Sasuke, qui préférait de loin les arbres aux hommes, cet endroit était presque un paradis inespéré. Presque. Car, si les quartiers étaient désert, le lycée dans lequel il allait, lui, avait près de 4000 élèves, tant il était réputé. Et Sasuke appréhendait déjà les réactions qu'il aller causer en arrivant. Il sentait que sa allait être d'un ennuie mortelle. Dans le sens littéral du terme. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage, car il apercevait déjà les grilles de son futur lycée. Il s'arrêta un moment. Il devait être 07H40. Il n'avait vraiment pas, mais alors pas du tout, envie d'y aller. « Galère », comme l'aurait dit un de ses amis. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il poussa un très léger soupir, avant de se remettre à marcher.

De nombreux arrivaient, en bus ou en voiture pour la plupart, et se saluaient de la manière la plus bruyante possible. Sasuke se dit qu'il aurait sûrement un énorme mal de tête en rentrant chez lui, mais il n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir davantage, encore une fois. Il était encore à vingt mètres de la grille, qu'il entendait déjà les chuchotements de dizaines d'élèves, du genre « Qui est-il ? », « C'est un élève d'ici ? », sans oublier le « Qu'il est beau ! ». Sasuke se retint de soupirer une deuxième fois, et passa les grilles en ignorant royalement les autres élèves.

Il se dirigea vert le bâtiment administratif, à sa droite, en jetant un léger coup d'œil pour repérer les différents bâtiments. Il y en avait quatre, en plus de celui des administrations. Le premier, sur sa droite, avait trois étages et devait mesurer près de 200 mètres. Le second se trouvait à gauche, après le bâtiment recherché par Sasuke. Il ne possédait que deux étages et ne faisait que 80 mètres. Le troisième était collé au second et n'avait aucun étage. C'était aussi le plus petit avec ses 70 mètres de longueur. Et enfin, le dernier, qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, derrière le troisième bâtiment, et qui était le plus haut avec quatre étages. Il mesurait également 80 mètres. Celui des administrations n'avait qu'un seul étage et était un peu plus grand que le troisième. Mais tous étaient d'un blanc sale et semblait bien vieux. Malgré tout, ils étaient très modernes et avaient été restauré récemment, si on se fiait à la légère odeur de peinture fraiche qui embaumait l'air.

Sasuke franchit la double porte et se dirigea vers l'accueil. C'était une jeune femme brune à la poitrine généreuse qui s'y trouvait. Elle devait avoir entre 20-22 ans et était habillé d'une mini jupe en jean avec collant résille et d'un dos nu rose au décolleté très… décolleté. Ses yeux gris fixaient une lime à ongle qui passait sur ses griffes rouges. Sasuke se planta devant son bureau et s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer son attention. La jeune femme, s'attendant sans doute à être réprimander pour sa conduite désinvolte au travail, ou autre chose encore, leva paresseusement les yeux d'un air ennuyé. Mais lorsque son regard se posa sur Sasuke, elle faillit tomber à la renverse. Ce dernier sourit intérieurement devant se réaction, bien que son visage resta impassible. Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que quelqu'un comme lui vienne la voir. Sasuke espérait juste qu'elle ne se ferait pas d'idées le concernant. La jeune fille reprit très vite contenance et lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait charmeur avant de faire son travail.

- Bonjours, vous désirez quelque chose ? Dit-elle d'une voix lourde de sous-entendus.

- Je viens pour récupérer mon emploi du temps et un plan du lycée. Lui indiqua-t-il d'une voix froide sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

- Certainement. Fit-elle en se tournant vers son ordinateur. Et quel est votre nom, beau brun ténébreux ? Demanda-t-elle, pas si innocemment que ça.

Sasuke soupira intérieurement. A voir son sourire satisfait et les étoiles dans ses yeux, n'importe qui aurait pus dire qu'elle mourait d'envie de connaître son nom. Sasuke ne voulait pas répondre, mais il devait le faire s'il voulait ce qu'il était venus chercher. Il lui dit donc, avec la plus mauvaise volonté du monde.

- Uchiha Sasuke.

- Très bien, Sasuke-kun ! Répondit la jeune femme en souriant, ne faisant pas attention au regard assassin de Sasuke.

Elle se mit à pianoter sur son clavier en regardant son écran avec intérêt. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, elle fit une grimace de dégout à son ordinateur. Sasuke en fut surpris mais ne dit rien et garda son visage impassible. La grimace disparut et elle lui tendit son emploi du temps.

- Tu es dans la 1er Scientifique 6, pas de chance. Lui fit-elle avec un autre de ses sourires charmeurs.

Sasuke resta septique, mais n'eut pas le temps de se poser des questions, car la jeune fille lui tendit un plan de l'école. Elle lui expliqua rapidement le fonctionnement du lycée et il partit sur un « Bonne journée, Sasuke-kun ! ». Il mit dix minutes pour se rendre à sa salle d'anglais, son premier cours. Il était 08H00, la sonnerie avait déjà été entendue depuis cinq minutes. Mais Sasuke ne s'en inquiéta pas, sachant qu'il sera pardonné pour être nouveau. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de la salle, il toqua trois fois, et l'ouvrit lorsqu'il entendit le « Entrez ! » de sa nouvelle professeur. Une fois entré, il se dirigea directement vers l'enseignante, une femme aux cheveux roux, aux yeux gris, grande et mince, qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, surprise, et lui tendit sa lettre d'affectation à cette classe. Pendant qu'elle la lisait, Sasuke balaya la salle du coin de l'œil, sans vraiment la voir. Il y avait 18 filles et 15 garçons. Ces derniers le regardaient, choqués, avec des soucoupes plutôt que des yeux, et certains rougissaient même à sa vue, comme toutes les filles dont les yeux s'étaient mis briller. Toutes ? Non. L'une d'entre elles, au dernier rang, devait trouver l'extérieur bien plus intéressant que son arrivée, car elle regardait obstinément la fenêtre à sa gauche. Sasuke en fut légèrement surpris, car son apparence attirait généralement beaucoup l'attention, mais n'y prêta pas plus attention. Après tout, moins il y avait de folles fanatiquement amoureuses de lui, mieux il se portait.

La professeure finit de lire la lettre et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle se tourna vers la classe et s'éclaircit la voix pour attirer l'attention de ses élèves.

- Je vous présente votre nouveau camarade de classe, Uchiha Sasuke. J'espère que vous lui ferez un accueil chaleureux. Déclara l'enseignante, son sourire toujours présent. Sasuke-kun, pourrais-tu te présenter et en dire un peu plus sur toi ?

Sasuke hocha très légèrement la tête et se retourna vers ses nouveaux « camarades ». Il soupira intérieurement, une fois de plus, mais garda son visage impassible en obéissant au professeur.

- Je m'appelle Uchiha Sasuke, j'ai 16 ans, et tout le reste sur moi ne vous concerne aucunement.

Silence dans la classe. La professeure était choqué par la déclaration de son nouvel élève, les garçons l'admiraient pour tant de cran et les filles étaient en extase devant ce jeune homme mystérieux. Toutes, sauf la fille du fond. Elle n'avait toujours pas quitté l'extérieur des yeux, comme si rien n'existait autour d'elle. Sasuke haussa un sourcil, mais le mouvement était si léger, si petit, que personne ne le remarqua. Cette fille commençait vraiment à l'intriguer, ce qui surprit Sasuke. Lui qui ne s'était jamais intéressé à rien, voilà que lorsqu'une fille l'ignorait, elle l'intriguait ? Sasuke détourna les yeux de celle qu'il regardait, sans vraiment voir, et se secoua mentalement. Ce comportement ne lui ressemblait pas, et il allait se reprendre. Mais, en même temps, il sentait que cette fille n'était pas comme les autres. Son instinct lui crié presque ses mots, et il se trompait rarement.

L'enseignante retrouve enfin ses esprits et se contenta de sourire.

- Très bien… Maintenant, va t'installer. Il ne reste qu'une place, entre Akira-kun et…

Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase, le dégout et la haine s'affichant sur son visage. Sasuke fut surpris pour la 4ème fois de la journée, un record. Il chercha dans la salle la seule place de libre, remarquant que les autres élèves avaient la même expression que leur professeur, pour la découvrir entre un garçon aux cheveux… orange ?, et… l'étrange fille. Mais Sasuke n'et pas le temps de s'interroger sur le pourquoi du comment, que la professeure finit sa phrase.

- … et la… fenêtre. Si tu as du mal à suivre le cours, préviens-moi. Ajouta-t-elle, son sourire retrouvé, avec un clin d'œil.

Sasuke acquiesça lentement, puis se dirigea vers son bureau. D'abord doucement, il accéléra brusquement lorsqu'une des filles le frôla « accidentellement » à son passage. Il mit deux secondes, chronomètre en main, pour traverser la classe et s'assoir sur sa chaise, sous le regard stupéfait des autres. Et c'est alors que ça le frappa.

Sasuke sentit une forte aura, qui appartenait à un autre monde, pas celui des humains, mais à un monde de ténèbre. Elle était si forte, si présente, qu'il s'en voulut de ne pas l'avoir ressentit plut tôt. Sasuke repéra instantanément la source de l'aura et il en fut surpris. Elle ne venait ni plus, ni moins, que de la jeune fille qui fixait la fenêtre. Pour la première fois, il la regarda et la vit vraiment.

Elle portait l'uniforme classique du lycée, une chemise blanche à manche courte et une jupe marron-beige qui lui arrivait un peu au dessus des genoux. Sasuke remarqua que les vêtements étaient trop grands pour elle, et aussi qu'elle devait avoir environ 2 ans de moins que le reste de la classe, ce qui en disait long sur elle. Ses jambes fines, ses bras minces et sont corps élancé de 1m66 lui donnait une certaine fragilité. Malgré tout, Sasuke pouvait deviner des muscles d'athlète sous ses vêtements flottant. Sa longue chevelure, qui devait lui arrivait à mi-cuisse lorsqu'elle était debout, cascadait dans son dos, libre de toute contrainte. Elle était d'un blond d'or pur qui brillait sous les rayons du soleil et qui se soulevait légèrement lorsqu'une faible brise se faufilait par la fenêtre entre-ouverte, la rendant presque vivante et faisant jouait la lumière sur chaque mèche pour créer de magnifiques reflets dorés. Ce spectacle était magique, sublime et envoutant. Même Sasuke en fut bouche bée et perdit son impassibilité durant un dixième de seconde. Il eut juste le temps de se reprendre avant que la jeune fille, qui avait dus sentir son regard sur elle, ne tourne enfin la tête vers lui. Et lorsqu'il vit son visage, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux, même si pour lui, cela signifiait un très léger mouvement, à peine perceptible. En effet, sa voisine de classe le fixait avec deux yeux rouges. Rouge comme le feu. Rouge comme le sang. Jamais Sasuke n'avait vus un tel regard. Il semblait vous transpercer de part en part, et pourtant, il n'exprimait que gentillesse et chaleur. Tout comme son visage. Ses traits étaient fins, plus que ceux de Sasuke. Ses lèvres d'un rose clair s'accordaient parfaitement avec sa peau crème, presque aussi blanche que celle de Sasuke, et renforçaient cette impression de fragilité et de candeur. Sasuke devait bien l'admettre, la jeune fille était mignonne, beaucoup plus que la plupart des autres filles. Une rougeur adorable apparut sur ses joues, sans doute parce qu'elle était gênée d'être ainsi fixée, et elle détourna la tête pour revenir à sa fenêtre.

Sasuke, pour la première fois de sa vie, était médusé. Il ne savait plus quoi penser sur sa voisine. Lorsqu'il la regardait, il ne voyait qu'innocence, mais elle dégageait cette incroyable aura sombre. Pas maléfique, certes, mais sombre tout de même. Et le fait qu'elle soit si forte signifiait qu'elle n'essayait même pas de la cacher. Mais pourquoi ? Sasuke ne comprenait pas. En effet, tous ceux qui avaient reçus le même entrainement que lui-même pouvait assurément la repérer. Car oui, Sasuke n'était pas comme n'importe quel adolescent de 16 ans. C'était un Shinobi.

Il avait été entrainé depuis son plus jeune âge pour en devenir un, comme sa famille et ses amis. Les shinobi(1*) pouvaient contrôler un fluide qui était présent dans chaque être vivant, mais que très peu pouvait ressentir, et encore moins utiliser, le chakra. Grâce à lui, ils étaient capable de réaliser ce qui serait des miracles pour le reste de l'humanité. Pour cela, ils étaient considéré comme l'étape suivante de l'évolution humaine. Mais ils se cachaient des hommes, car ceux-ci devaient absolument ne rien savoir sur la guerre sans merci qui faisait rage depuis plus de 8000 ans. De la guerre opposant les shinobi, dernier rempart de l'humanité, aux créatures des ténèbres, les démons. Ces monstres maléfiques étaient assoiffés de sang et tuer par plaisir tous ceux qui ont le malheur de les croiser. Et la mission que les shinobi s'étaient donnés consistait à débarrasser le monde de ce fléau.

Voilà pourquoi Sasuke ne comprenait plus rien. Seul un démon pouvait dégager une telle aura, et pourtant, elle ne cherchait pas du tout à la cacher, et Sasuke ne ressentait rien de maléfique en elle. Il était pratiquement sûr d'avoir affaire à une démon(2*), et très puissante en plus de ça, mais ces petits détails lui turlupinaient l'esprit. Tout comme ces yeux. Aucune humaine ne pouvait les avoir de cette couleur, et pourtant, ils ne reflétaient que douceur et chaleur.

_ - Comment un démon peut-il ne pas être maléfique et posséder une tel innocence alors que son aura et ses yeux indique le contraire ?_ Se demanda Sasuke, légèrement frustré.

Surtout que, avec cette aura non dissimuler, même les humains « normaux » pouvait la sentir, comme un instinct, un 6ème sens, et c'était pour cette raison qu'ils la rejetaient de la société. Mais pour quoi ne se défendait-elle pas ? Elle en avait, pourtant, bien les moyens, si elle était véritablement une démon.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sasuke, même si ce n'était qu'un mouvement à peine perceptible.

_ - Finalement, ce voyage ne sera pas si ennuyant que ça. _Pensa-t-il avec satisfaction.

La professeur frappa finalement des mains pour réclamer le silence, alors que Sasuke songea à la future enquête qu'il allait faire sur sa voisine.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Il était 07H30. Une jeune fille entra dans sa classe d'anglais, alors que, dehors, les élèves commençaient à peine à arriver. Elle était arrivée au moins 20 minutes avant que la sonnerie retentisse, mais cela lui était égale. Elle préférait arriver avant tout le monde, sans que personne ne la remarque, et attendre plutôt que d'affronter des regards de haine et de dégout dès le matin. C'est sûr qu'avec des yeux rouge et une chevelure qui brillait au moindre rayon de soleil, on passait difficilement inaperçu. Et, à cause de ces deux caractéristiques, elle était toujours rejetée, quelque fois assez violement.

Elle s'installa donc à sa place et attendit, en regardant par la fenêtre, qu'elle ne quitterait pas des yeux jusqu'à la fin du cours, sauf pour prendre des notes. A chaque cours, c'était comme ça. Elle s'installait au dernier rang, à côté de la fenêtre. Et elle était toujours sûre de l'avoir de libre, car personne ne voulais s'y assoir, vus qu'elle l'avait « souillé ». Les premiers élèves commencèrent à arriver. Ils lui jetèrent tous des regards haineux, parfois rajouté d'insultes.

_ - Ça y est._ Pensa-t-elle._ Ça commence. C'est partit pour une nouvelle journée de cours._

Elle soupira et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Elle en avait mare. Elle aurait aimé être comme tous les autres, une adolescente normale. Mais c'était impossible et elle le savait. Jamais elle ne serait comme les autres, le seul fait d'avoir des yeux rouge l'en empêcher. Mais elle avait l'habitude d'être insultée et rejetée. Et, bien qu'elle faisait celle qui s'en moquée, la morsure des mots était toujours aussi douloureuse. Elle poussa un second soupir.

La sonnerie retentit, et la professeur apparut quelques secondes plus tard. Elle lui envoya son habituel regard noir avant de l'ignorer pour le reste du cours. Elle fit l'appel et commença à raconter son rendez-vous d'hier soir. Tout le monde s'en fichait, elle la première. Après tout, pourquoi voudraient-ils savoir que son nouveau petit copain postillonnait quand il riait ? Mais c'était toujours comme ça et c'était pas aujourd'hui, en ce Lundi 3 Mars 2009, que ça aller changer.

Mais, après dix minutes de description ennuyeuse de leur professeur, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. La jeune fille aux yeux rouge entendit un grognement, signe que l'enseignante n'appréciait pas d'être interrompue, et un « Entrez » plutôt sec. La porte s'ouvrit et ce fut le silence dans la salle. Cela la surprit, mais lorsqu'elle entendit les murmures enthousiasmes de toutes les filles de la classe, elle comprit que celui qui était entré, car ne pouvait être qu'un homme, devait être un Apollon de la beauté. Mais, contrairement aux autres, cela ne l'intéressait pas, car elle savait qu'il ferait comme tous les autres. Mais elle avait l'habitude.

Les commentaires s'intensifièrent et même les garçons se mirent à parler. Décidemment le nouveau venu avait un effet dévastateur. Elle fut tentée pendant quelques secondes de tourner la tête et de voir à quoi il ressemblait, mais elle ne le fit pas, se disant que ça ne servirait à rien. Lui, par contre, la regarda. Elle sentit son regard se posait sur elle, mais il repartit lorsque la professeur réclama le silence.

- Je vous présente votre nouveau camarade de classe, Uchiha Sasuke. Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire. J'espère que vous lui ferez un accueil chaleureux.

_ - Ne vous inquiétez pas, Madame. Je ne pense pas que les filles vont laisser passer cette chance, d'après leur réaction._ Ne pus s'empêcher de penser le jeune fille qui ne quittait pas le fenêtre des yeux.

- Sasuke-kun, continua l'enseignante, pourrais-tu te présenter et en dire un peu plus sur toi ?

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant que le nouveau prenne finalement la parole.

- Je m'appelle Uchiha Sasuke, j'ai 16 ans, et tout le reste sur moi ne vous concerne aucunement.

Il avait parlé d'une voix grave, profonde et froide, et elle sentait qu'il s'était forcé pour parler. Malgré tout, il avait dit ces mots sans aucune hésitation, ce qui témoignait d'une grande confiance en soi.

_ - Et voilà._ Soupira-t-elle intérieurement._ Encore un qui déborde d'arrogance et qui se croit supérieure à tout le monde._

A peine avait-elle pensé ses paroles qu'elle les regretta. Ce n'était pas son genre de juger et critiquer les autres. Ils étaient comme ils étaient et personne ne devait rien dire, c'était un de ses principes les plus importants et les plus fondamentales. Elle se donna une gifle mentale pour avoir laisser son esprit divaguer. Elle sentit de nouveau sur elle alors que la classe commençait à se remettre de sa déclaration plus que provocante. Mais, comme la première fois, il partit vite.

- Très bien. Dit la professeur, après un moment. Maintenant, va t'installer. Il ne reste qu'une place, entre Akira-kun et…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, et la jeune lycéenne savait parfaitement pourquoi. Si les élèves la détestaient, c'était pareil pour toutes les personnes de la ville. Simplement parce que ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient d'une couleur peu commune.

_ - Qu'est-ce que ça serai s'ils connaissaient mon secret ? _Se demanda-t-elle.

En réalité, elle savait parfaitement ce qui se passerait si ça arrivait. Elle déclencherait de la peur et plus de haine et de dégout. Ensuite, les habitants la chasseraient et elle devrait s'enfuir. Fuir. C'était la seule chose qu'elle savait faire. Depuis longtemps. Fuir.

- … et la… fenêtre. Continua l'enseignante, tirant le jeune fille de ses sombres pensées. Si tu as du mal à suivre le cours, préviens-moi.

Le nouveau commença à se diriger vers sa place. Sa démarche était sûr et inébranlable, renforçant son côté sûr de soi et témoignant d'une grande force physique et mentale. Comment savait-elle tout ça ? C'était simple, elle avait des oreilles, elle écoutait. Elle avait appris que la démarche d'une personne donnée de précieuse indication sur sa personnalité, donc elle écoutait. De plus, son ouïe était plus développée que la moyenne, alors elle percevait souvent des détails qui échappaient aux autres, comme un léger boitillement.

Soudain, le nouveau garçon accéléra, et il alla si vite que même elle en fut surprise. Il traversa la classe en moins de deux secondes. Mais, lorsqu'il arriva à son côté, elle sentit qu'il se figea un instant avant de s'assoir. Et elle sentit, une fois de plus, son regard sur elle. Mais, au lieu de la balayer, comme les deux premières fois, il resta sur elle, se faisant presque insistant. Alors, elle ne put résister à l'envie de tourner la tête, ce qu'elle fit.

Elle se retrouva plonger dans les deux magnifiques onyx qui la scrutaient depuis tout ce temps. Elle comprit alors la réaction des autres filles. Elle ne pouvait le nier, Uchiha Sasuke était beau. Même très beau. Il dégageait un charme mystérieux auquel une fille normalement constituée ne pouvait échapper. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir face à cette froide beauté et détourna les yeux, gênée. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas comme les autres filles. Elle ne se berçait pas d'illusion et savait parfaitement qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec lui. Il était un fruit défendus, on pouvait seulement regarder, pas toucher. Et puis, ce n'était pas de l'amour qu'elle éprouvait. Juste un sentiment normal pour une fille lorsque celle-ci croisait u beau garçon.

Mais, il y avait quelque chose qui l'avait étonné chez lui. Lorsque leur regard c'étaient croisés, il n'avait pas eut l'air dégouté de voir ces yeux. Il avait plutôt eu l'air… surpris. Et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle sentait qu'il n'était pas comme les autres personnes de cette ville. Il semblait à des kilomètres des problèmes quotidiens qui occupaient les autres. Comme s'il avait des affaires beaucoup plus importantes. Mais cela n'expliquait pas son manque de réaction face à ses yeux d'une couleur que tout le monde qualifiait d'effrayante, même si elle devait le reconnaitre, il avait un excellent contrôle de ses émotions. Elle espérait, sans se l'avouer, qu'il ne la juge pas sur son apparence, comme tous les autres. Mais peut-être était-il trop abasourdis intérieurement pour réagir ? Oui, ça devait être ça, elle en était convaincus. Et ce fut sur ses pensées que la professeur d'anglais frappa des mains pour attirer l'attention sur elle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

L'enseignante obtint le silence et l'attention qu'elle voulait quelques minutes plus tard, au grand soulagement de Sasuke, qui en avait franchement marre d'entendre les piaillements surexcités des filles de sa nouvelle classe. Heureusement que sa voisine n'avait pas l'air de s'intéressé à lui, ce qui, soit dit en passant, était une première pour lui, parce qu'il n'aurait pas supporté une de ces fans à côté de lui.

- Maintenant que Sasuke-kun s'est présenté, commença la seule adulte de la pièce, je vais refaire l'appel pour qu'il puisse mieux retenir vos noms et vos têtes. Bon, Bianger Théo.

- Présent. Répondit l'appelé.

- Biskamy Eloïse.

Et la professeur continua à appeler les élèves, un par un. Toutes les filles se retournaient pour se signaler à lui. Et lui s'en fichait royalement. Mais arriver vers le milieu de la liste, il y eut un silence. Sasuke regarda rapidement la femme d'âge mûr et ses camarades. Ils affichaient tous un regard haineux. Et Sasuke devina pourquoi. C'était au tours de sa voisine, qui avait toujours la tête obstinément tournée vers la fenêtre, et une petite curiosité s'empara de lui. En effet, il serait beaucoup plus facile pour lui d'enquêter sur elle s'il connaissait son nom. Il allait aussi entendre sa voix, ce qui dévoilerait quelques éléments sur elle. Il lui jeta discrètement un coup d'œil . Elle ne bougeait pas, ressemblant à une statue. Comme si elle se fichait de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Sasuke reporta son regard sur sa professeur, qui reprit la parole.

- Ishinuya Emma.

Elle avait prononcé ses mots avec dégout et haine, comme si c'était la pire des insultes. Il y eut quelques seconde de silence avant que la dénommée Emma ne réponde.

- Présente. Murmura-t-elle, comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'on la remarque.

Sasuke fut stupéfait par cette voix, même s'il trouvait qu'elle allait parfaitement avec son physique. Elle était douce, chaleureuse, et mélodieuse, appartenant au groupe des sopranos. La jeune fille avait parlé après une légère hésitation, témoignant d'un manque de confiance en soi et d'un timidité mal dissimulée. Sasuke fut sceptique de nouveau. Une forte aura signifiait un puissant démon, et donc un être sûr de soi et de sa force. Or, elle ne semblait pas du tout correspondre à cette logique.

La professeur d'anglais continua à faire l'appel, mais Sasuke n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille distraire, perdu dans ses pensées. Il réfléchissait au meilleur moyen d'en apprendre plus sur cette « Emma ». Il se demandait si les autres élèves de sa classe accepteraient de répondre à ses questions. Mais vus leur réaction à son égard, il en doutait fortement. Peut-être que s'il faisait du charme à une de ses fan-girls… Non. C'était hors de question. En faisant cela, il obtiendrait sûrement des infos, mais ensuite, il lui serait impossible de se débarrasser de cette fille. Sasuke n'était pas désespéré à ce point. Et pas fou non plus. Finalement, il se dit que le mieux pour l'instant, était de l'observer pour voir son comportement, mais en restant discret. Oui, c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment. Et c'est sur cette décision que le cours d'anglais commença.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

1* : Il n'y a pas de faute. En japonais, les noms ne s'accordent pas en genre et en nombre.

2* : Il n'y a pas non plus d'erreur. Je sais qu'il existe le féminin de démon (démone), mais je n'aime pas ce mot, je trouve qu'il ne fait pas sérieux. C'est pourquoi, je me servirais de démon pour parler aussi bien des hommes que des femmes.

Et voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, en bien ou en mal, les choses à améliorer et si vous avez des idées pour la suite ^^. J'espère aussi que les longues lignes de description ne vous ont pas trop ennuyé ^^.

Le chapitre 3 est écrit, mais je dois encore finir de le taper, alors il devrait arriver d'ici quelques jours, patiente ^^.

Bisous à tous et à bientôt avec la suite…


	3. Premier contact

**Premier contact**

Bonjours à tous. Et voilà le 3ème chapitre de ma fic tant attendus ^^. Pour ce qui est de l'attente, je suis désolée, mais j'écris au fur et à mesure que me vient l'inspiration, et ensuite, je dois taper le tout sur l'ordi, ce qui demande du temps. Je vous demande donc d'être indulgent(e) et compréhensif(ve). Merci ^^.

Bonne lecture et merci de lire mes histoires…

* * *

Il ne restait que quelques minutes avant que la sonnerie annonce la pause déjeuner. Pour Sasuke, elle serai aussi synonyme de libération. Après les deux heures d'anglais, il venait de faire deux heure de physique, et aucunes de ses « camarades » de classe ne l'avaient lâché. Elles étaient pire que des sangsues. Sasuke remercia le ciel de ne pas avoir mis une de ces folles-furieuses à côté de lui. Il y avait bien ce garçon, Akira qui avait essayé d'engager la conversation avec lui, mais il avait très vite abandonner devant son mutisme. Quand à sa voisine de gauche, elle s'était montrée encore plus silencieuse que lui. Elle gardait les yeux fermement fixés vers la fenêtre et ne les redescendaient que pour prendre des notes. Sasuke s'était également aperçut que tout les professeurs, et même tous les adultes, agissaient avec haine et dégout à son égard. Ils lui lançaient des regards digne de psychopathes meurtriers et certain l'insultaient parfois très ouvertement. Et elle, elle se laissait faire. Elle ne répliquait pas, n'esquissait jamais le moindre geste, le moindre tressaillement, qui aurait prouvé que leur façon d'être l'atteignait. Elle semblait indifférente à tout ce qui l'entourait. Pourtant, Sasuke sentait qu'elle avait ses sens au aguets et qu'elle percevait le moindre regard, le moindre son de la classe.

DRINGG !!!!

Enfin, la sonnerie libératrice ! Sasuke se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et de sortir de la salle, non sans remarquer que sa voisine, contrairement à lui, prenait tout son temps. Mais elle, elle n'avait pas une horde de fan-girl complètement dégantée qui se jetait sur elle comme un chien sur sa pâtée. Il sortit donc à la hâte, mais en gardant la prestance et l'élégance naturel des Uchiha, réputation oblige. Il traversa les couloirs qui, malheureusement, commençaient à se remplir. Ce qui signifiait, évidemment, que toutes les filles l'apercevraient et que celle-ci s'ajouteraient à la liste déjà interminable de ses « admiratrices ». Même certains garçons lui lançaient des regards intéressés et lourds se sens. Ce n'était pas que ça le dérangé d'attirer les hommes, ou qu'il était homophobe, mais les hommes pouvaient se montrer aussi lourds que les filles, et il n'avait pas envie que les hommes, en plus des femmes, lui courent après.

Il se dépêcha donc de descendre les deux étages et de se diriger vers le réfectoire pour déjeuner en paix. Mais en arrivant devant le bâtiment, il eut une très mauvaise surprise. En effet, absolument TOUS les élèves du lycée allaient dans cette direction pour manger leur repas. Et Sasuke, n'étant pas suicidaire, se dit que se serai une très mauvaise idée de s'y rendre. Il maudit intérieurement toutes ses fan-girls et disparut avant que l'une d'entre elles ne le remarque. Il entra dans le plus long grand bâtiment, qui avait été déserté par tout le monde, même les professeur.

Mais maintenant qu'il était là, il lui restait à répondre à une question existentielle : où allait-il déjeuner ? Il jeta une nouvelle malédiction sur toutes les filles « follement amoureuses » de lui tout en réfléchissant à ses options. Il se voyait mal s'assoir dans un couloir et manger son bentô(*1) à même le sol, surtout que quelqu'un pouvait le surprendre à tout moment. Il n'était pas non plus question d'attendre dans la salle, où les élèves sérieux se rendait de suite après manger. Ils lui poseraient des questions indiscrètes et il lui serait impossible d'être tranquille ensuite. Il reste quelques minutes à réfléchir puis se décida. Il se dit que le toit serait parfait pour s'isoler, et ça lui permettrait aussi de manger en plein air. Il prit donc les escaliers et monta au 3ème étages, puis se mit en quête du moyen qui lui permettrait d'aller sur le toit sans avoir à escalader le bâtiment. Il regarda dans toute les salles, mais c'était toutes des salles de cours. Il fit toutes les portes de l'étages. Et arriver au bout du couloir, il ne restait plus qu'une porte, mais réservé au personnel. Or, Sasuke s'en fichait complètement qu'elle soit interdite aux étudiants, et l'ouvrit quand même. Elle donnait sur un escalier montant. Enfin. Sasuke s'était demandé s'il allait jamais trouvé cet accès. Ce fut donc avec plus ou moins de soulagement que Sasuke monta les escaliers.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, quelques mètres plus haut, ce fut une très forte lumière qui l'accueillit. Ses yeux mirent un instant à s'habituer, après la pénombre du couloir. Une fois acclimaté, il remarqua qu'une partie du toit seulement était accessible. Environ 120 m² de toiture blanche avec, un milieu de cet espace, une petite hauteur de 2 mètres de côté où reposaient plusieurs antennes. A côté et près de la porte, se trouvait un espace couvert qui serait très utile les jours de pluie.

Sasuke s'approcha puis contourna les antennes afin de pouvoir profiter pleinement du soleil. Mais soudain, il se figea. Il ressentait de nouveau la très forte aura, qu'il aurait reconnut entre mille. Il finit son trajet initial et s'arrêta de suite une fois derrière la hauteur, ses doutes étant confirmés. Car devant lui, se tenait sa voisine de classe, Ishinuya Emma, qui le regardait de ses yeux rouge pénétrant.

Celle-ci était, d'ailleurs, surprise. En général, personne, à part elle, ne venait sur le toit, puisque c'était interdit. Mais en vérité, c'était parce que tout le monde savait qu'elle venait ici pour manger. Et comme personne ne voulait avoir affaire avec elle, elle était, à peu près, tranquille. Alors que faisait Uchiha Sasuke ici ? De plus, il semblait surpris de la trouver là. Mais elle n'y réfléchit pas plus et se releva précipitamment en baissant les yeux, sachant que personne n'aimait quand elle les regardait.

- Excusez-moi. Murmura-t-elle. Vous voulez sûrement être tranquille. Alors je… je vais vous laisser.

Emma commença à partir rapidement en gardant le rivait sur le sol. Sasuke ne bougea pas. Mais alors qu'elle le dépassait, elle entendit Sasuke parlait.

- Tu peux rester, si tu veux.

Elle en fut tellement stupéfaite qu'elle se retourna d'un coup en le fixant intensément, n'étant pas sûre de ce qu'il lui avait dit. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'on lui disait une chose de ce genre. Ils étaient à environ un mètre l'un de l'autre et Emma voyait Sasuke de dos. Celui-ci se remit à bouger et partit s'assoir un peu plus loin.

- Tu ne me dérange pas. Ajouta-t-il, voyant qu'elle était indécise.

Mais malgré ces paroles, Emme hésitait encore. Elle se demandait si ce n'était pas un piège pour mieux la remballer ensuite. Cependant, quelque chose lui disait que Sasuke n'était pas comme les autres. Et puis, il ne semblait pas être ce genre de personne. Emma trouvait ce garçon de plus en plus étrange, mais finalement, elle le rejoignit et s'assit à son tour à une certaine distance de Sasuke.

Sasuke se demandait si elle allait rester tant elle semblait hésitante. Mais lorsqu'elle s'assit, il en fut presque soulager. D'abords, parce qu'elle n'était pas partis, ce qui signifiait qu'il pourrait l'interroger discrètement, ensuite parce qu'elle avait gardé ses distances avec lui. D'habitude, les filles le collaient comme du papier tue-mouche, et il lui fallait déployer des efforts de ruse et de persévérance titanesques pour arriver à s'en débarrasser. Il en aurait presque bénis les dieux pour avoir créer une fille pareille, s'il ça avait été son genre et s'il n'y avait pas eu autant de doute sur la « nature » de la fille question.

Arrêtant de réfléchir pour l'instant, il commença à manger, sans jeter un seul regard à la fille près de lui, qui ne tarda pas à l'imiter. Leur repas se passa dans le silence le plus complet. Emma n'essaya pas une seule fois d'engager la conversation, ni de se approcher de lui, et encore moins de le toucher pas « accident ». Elle se contentait de manger en fixant son bentô, en lui jetant, toutefois, quelques coups d'œil de temps à autre, que Sasuke interprétait comme curieux. Lui aussi, lui en lançait d'ailleurs, mais en beaucoup plus discret et pensait ne pas s'être fait repérer. Seulement, Emma les avait également remarqué et elle aussi, comprit ses regards comme étant curieux. Et cela l'étonnait beaucoup.

Vers le milieu de leur repas, Sasuke décida qu'il était temps d'en apprendre plus sur sa voisine et démarra la conversation.

- C'est bien Ishinuya Emma, ton nom ? Demanda-t-il en la regardant.

Emma sursauta violemment en entendant le son de sa voix, mais aussi sa question. Elle le regarda alors dans ses yeux, oubliant le malaise que ça provoqué, croisant leur regard pour la deuxième fois, à la recherche d'une quelconque moquerie. Mais, dans la profondeur de ces sombres et mystérieux yeux, elle ne put percevoir qu'une sorte de curiosité à son égard. Quand à Sasuke, pour la seconde fois, il ne vit que chaleur et douceur dans le feu de ces yeux lumineux, avec toutefois, une peur, la peur d'avoir mal. Si Sasuke fut surpris de voir ce sentiment, il ne le montra pas.

Finalement, après quelques secondes, Emma se décida à répondre d'une voix hésitante.

- Oui. Fit-elle doucement, détournant légèrement la tête pour ne plus le regarder dans les yeux.

Il s'en suivit un silence gêné, Emma n'étant pas pressée de lui parler, ou plutôt de parler tout court.

_- Eh bien… On n'est pas sortis de l'auberge. On n'y est même pas rentrer._ Pensa-t-il, non sans une pointe de son humour très particulier.

Parce que si un jour on lui avait dis qu'il existait quelqu'un qui parlait autant que lui – c'est-à-dire presque jamais – il ne l'aurait tout simplement pas crus. Or, il venait de trouver cette personne. Ce qui n'allait pas du tout faciliter leur conversation. Sasuke se demanda comment un de ses amis faisait pour parler tout le temps. Il fut soudainement sortit de ses pensées par une voix hésitante.

- Et vous… vous êtes Uchiha Sasuke-san, n'est-ce pas ? demanda timidement Emma en évitant de le regarder.

- Oui. Répondit-il. Mais tu peux abandonner le vouvoiement et les titres(*2). Ajouta-t-il, n'aimant pas qu'on lui parle ainsi.

Elle lui lança un regard surprit, avant de baisser les yeux et d'acquiesçait en hochant la tête. Ce fut un nouveau silence inconfortable qui accueillit la fin de leurs paroles. Sasuke commençait vraiment à désespérer. Lui qui fuyait toujours le bruit et qui ne parlait que le stricte minimum, voilà qu'il essayait de trouver des sujets de conversation pour savoir si sa voisine de classe était un démon. Vraiment, ça n'arrivait qu'à lui, ce genre de chose.

Après quelques secondes à chercher quelque chose à lui dire, il se décida à lui poser la première question qui lui était venus à l'esprit.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu viens ici pour déjeuner ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas au self, comme tous les autres ?

Bon d'accord, ça faisait deux questions. Mais Sasuke se dit que, comme ça, la réponse serait plus longue et son temps de parole, plus court. Cependant, ce qui l'embêtait, c'était que Emma pouvait lui retourner ces questions. Il espérait qu'elle ne le ferait pas.

Emma, elle, s'était arrêtée de manger et regardait Sasuke avec étonnement, en évitant toutefois de croiser son regard. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sasuke s'intéressait tellement à elle. D'habitude, les nouveaux venus faisaient directement comme les autres élèves. Alors pourquoi est-ce que Sasuke, qui avait tout pour lui, elle devait bien l'admettre, faisait tellement d'effort pour être agréable ave elle ? Surtout qu'elle voyait bien qu'il n'aimait pas parler et qu'il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Et cela la touchait. Enormément. Plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Car cela faisait si longtemps que quelqu'un ne lui avait pas parlé, à part pour l'insultait. Même si elle était toujours méfiante, Emma ressentit de la joie et du bonheur, sentiments qu'elle croyait avoir oublié depuis des années. Elle dut y mettre toute sa concentration pour pouvoir garder un visage impassible. Mais à l'intérieur, tout était totalement chaotique. Car, outre les sentiments qu'elle ressentait, son esprit commença à se bombarder de dizaine de questions. Pourquoi Faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi n'agissait-il pas comme les autres ? Pourquoi faisait-il autant d'effort pour elle ? Pourquoi ?

Mais Emma coupa court à son questionnement et se dit que puisque Sasuke faisait des efforts, elle aussi allait en faire. Elle lui répondit donc.

- Je… Je n'ai… Commença-t-elle avec hésitation, les yeux baissé, sous le regard de Sasuke. Disons que… je n'ai pas vraiment le droit d'y aller…

A cette réponse, Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Comment ça, pas le droit ? Depuis quand les élèves d'un lycée n'avait pas le droit d'aller manger au réfectoire de celui-ci ?

- Et puis… continua-t-elle, ici au moins, je suis tranquille et je ne dérange personne.

Elle avait finis sa phrase en lançant un coup d'œil à son voisin improvisé. Sasuke comprit la question implicite : « Est-ce que je te dérange ? » Pour toute réponse, Sasuke repris la conversation, bien décidé à éclaircir cette histoire de réfectoire.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas le droit d'y aller ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Sasuke vit alors les yeux de Emma se remplir de douleur et de tristesse. Cela le fit froncer, de nouveau, les sourcils.

- Les…

Elle s'arrêta, ferma un instant les yeux, comme si elle était pris d'une douleur soudaine, inspira doucement, rouvrit les yeux et continua sa phrase.

- Les autres élèves ne veulent pas que j'y aille. Et ils me le font bien savoir. Ajouta-t-elle, presque à regret, plus pour elle que pour Sasuke, laissant ses cheveux cacher ses yeux.

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, il réfléchissait intensément au statut d'Emma. Plus il en apprenait sur elle, plus il lui semblait invraisemblable qu'elle puisse être une démon. Un démon ne se serait pas laissé faire, peut-être pas ouvertement, mais il aurait profité de la nuit pour faire le « ménage » parmi les personnes de son entourage. Or, elle, elle se laissait faire, ne résistait pas. De plus, les démons avaient généralement une forte personnalité et n'hésitaient pas à dire ce qu'ils pensaient. Mais Emma était timide, réservé, avec une personnalité effacée, ou du moins, elle ne se faisait pas remarquer. Mais, malgré tout, il y avait cette forte aura. Aucun humain ne pouvait en posséder de telle. Décidemment, cette histoire devenait de plus en plus étrange au yeux de Sasuke.

- Et toi ?

Sasuke fut brusquement ramené à la réalité par la timide question de sa voisine. Sasuke, qui s'était mis à fixer son bentô alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, releva son regard pour le poser sur Emma. Celle-ci regardait le sol et cachait ses yeux grâce a ses mèches d'or.

- Et moi quoi ? Demanda Sasuke, faisant comme s'il savait pas de quoi elle parlait, alors qu'il redoutait légèrement sa prochaine demande.

Emme laissa apparaître un rubis à travers ses mèches. Elle avait décidé de faire un effort en démarrant une nouvelle conversation, même si elle avait eu peur qu'il se mette à l'ignorer, comme les autres. Et elle fut soulagée lorsqu'il lui répondit. Néanmoins… elle hésitait à lui poser sa prochaine question, n'étant pas du genre à se mêler des affaires des autres, n'y à s'intéresser à la vie des autres. Cependant, une chose l'intriguait depuis qu'il était ici, et elle se décida finalement à lui demander.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu ici ? Normalement, c'est interdit. Dit-elle timidement en fixant son repas.

Sasuke avait espéré qu'elle ne poserait pas cette question. Cependant, il semblait que le destin avait décidé de ne pas l'écouter. Et là, Sasuke ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il lui dire la vérité, au risque de paraître ridicule, ou devait-il mentir ? Mais cette solution n'arrangeait pas plus Sasuke, car Emma ne serait pas naïve au point de se faire avoir pas un mensonge sans queue ni tête.

Pendant que Sasuke menait son débat intérieur, Emma l'observait. Elle voyait bien son hésitation à répondre et se demandait si elle devait prendre les devant ou pas. Elle avait une petite idée de la réponse à sa question, mais elle ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Cependant, l'hésitation de Sasuke lui prouvait qu'elle n'était pas allée trop loin avec sa question. De plus, si elle lui exprimait se qu'elle pensait, soit elle aurait complètement ridicule en cas d'erreur, mais elle épargnerait à Sasuke la besogne de lui dire dans le cas contraire. Alors elle prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.

- Est-ce que… c'est à cause… des filles… qui te courent après ? Demanda-t-elle en envoyant son regard le plus loin de celui de Sasuke.

Ce dernier se mit à fixer Emma après avoir entendus sa question. Il remarqua qu'elle avait de très légère rougeur, signe de gène.

_- Mais ça lui donne un air plutôt adorable._ Pensa sincèrement Sasuke, sans arrière pensé, même si c'était très inhabituel chez lui de dire ce genre de chose, surtout pour une fille.

Cependant, Sasuke était étonné. Personne, jusque là, n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi il évitait les endroits peuplés, surtout par des filles, à part ses proches. Du coup, au lieu de répondre à sa question, il lui en posa une autre.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

A ce moment-là, un très léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Emma, pendant que celle-ci répondait.

- C'est facile de voir que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup la compagnie, avec ton air impassible et froid. Lui dit-elle. Et puis, avec les regards noirs et assassins que tu lançais aux filles de la classe à chaque fois que l'une d'entre elles essayait d'attirer ton attention, c'était simple à deviner.

Sasuke comprit alors pourquoi Emma souriait, et l'ombre d'un sourire se dessina même sur ses lèvres. Effectivement, c'était simple à deviner, encore fallait-il être très observateur. De plus, elle n'avait pas cherché à camoufler la réalité de son attitude en disant qu'il était timide ou mystérieux. Non, elle avait dit les choses tel qu'elles étaient. Elle était franche et honnête, deux qualités que Sasuke trouvait vraiment être l'exception qui confirmer la règle.

- Et à ce propos… pourquoi est-ce que tu restes avec moi , Demanda-t-elle après une légère hésitation.

Sasuke releva la tête, qu'il avait baissé pendant qu'il réfléchissait, et rencontra deux orbes incandescentes. Emma c'était également redressée et, à présent, le regardait de toute l'intensité de son regard. Sasuke, nullement impressionné, le soutint sans ciller. Il put lire dans celui-ci de la peur, un peu de tristesse, mais aussi une forte détermination et une volonté inébranlable, qui n'étaient pas présentes lors de leur premier face à face. Emma laissait entrevoir à Sasuke une autre facette d'elle, ce qui le surprit, mais il put également mieux la cernée.

Emma, elle, voulait absolument connaître la réponse à sa question. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle souriait et que quelqu'un restait et discutait avec elle aussi naturellement. Elle était heureuse, mais cela l'effrayée en même temps. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que ça ne soit qu'illusion pour mieux la blessée. Même si elle ne laissait jamais rien paraître, la douleur était quand même là.

Sasuke, voyant qu'elle attendait une réponse, se décida à lui répondre.

- Tu n'es pas comme les autres filles… Commença-t-il.

Il faillit s'arrêtait en voyant un flash de terreur traversé ses yeux. Néanmoins, il continua, n'étant pas sûr de l'avoir vus tant il était passé vite.

- … tu ne cherches pas à t'attirer mais « faveurs », ni à te faire remarquer. Tu es calme et honnête. Très franchement, je ne pensais pas rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi ici, et j'aime bien les personnes dans ton genre. Alors je préfère largement rester avec toi qu'avec ses folles qui prétendent être amoureuse de moi.

A nouveau, un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Emma. Puis elle baissa les yeux. Sasuke avait dis la vérité, même si ce n'était pas la principale raison qui l'avait poussé à accepter sa compagnie. Cependant, il était impossible pour elle de le savoir. Aussi, il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit son sourire lentement s'effacer. Il allait l'interroger quand elle le devança.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir rester avec moi ? Tu pourrais avoir des problèmes en faisant ça…

Elle avait parlé avec un voix triste, résignée. Sasuke avait une petite idée sur les « problèmes » en question, mais préféra ne pas en parler, surtout qu'il avait peut-être tout faux. Cependant, il se doutait que si on les voyait ensemble ouvertement, la plupart des élèves le fuiraient ensuite comme la peste. Mais, en même temps… ça l'arrangerait, car toutes les filles ne s'approcheraient plus de lui. Le seul problème, c'était que Emma pourrait ensuite penser qu'il restait avec elle seulement pour échapper à leurs griffes. Il se dit donc qu'il ne s'afficherait pas avec elle dés qu'il le pourrait, mais si on les voyait ensemble, il n'en ferait pas une maladie.

- Oui. Répondit-il d'une voix calme, mesuré et sans hésitation.

Emma releva la tête, la surprise et l'incompréhension se lisant dans ses prunelles de braise. Elle ne s'attendait apparemment pas à cette réponse. Après tout, tout le monde la fuyait, vus la puissance de son aura. Son aura… Sasuke s'aperçut alors que, durant toute la conversation, il l'avait totalement oublié. Il avait continué à la ressentir, mais il n'y avait plus prêté attention de tout, comme si elle faisait partit du décor. Peut-être était-ce dus au fait qu'il n'y avait rien de maléfique en celle-ci. Et cela ne fit que lui rajouter des questions en plus dans sa tête, déjà surcharger. Pour Sasuke, le mystère de cette fille s'épaississait de plus en plus.

Mais elle fut couper dans ses réflexions par Emma. Ou plutôt, par son visage. En effet, celle-ci souriait. Mais ce n'était pas le très léger mouvement de lèvre amusé de tout à l'heure, c'était un sourire. Un vrai, qui se reflétait dans ses yeux. Yeux qui brillaient de mille éclat, comme deux rubis étincelants.

- Merci beaucoup, Sasuke. Dit-elle sous son regard stupéfait. Tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Elle avait finis sa phrase en agrandissant légèrement son sourire, et Sasuke, pour une raison inconnu, se sentit soudain mal. Pourquoi est-ce que ces paroles le dérangeaient tellement ? Etait-ce parce qu'il lui mentait sur ses véritables intentions ? Parce qu'elle lui faisait confiance alors qu'il ne le méritait pas ?

_- Holà, stop ! Depuis quand je me dénigre comme ça ? _S'interrogea-t-il, légèrement perdus et agacés, tout en gardant un visage impassible. _Et depuis quand je m'inquiète pour une personne que je connait depuis quelques heures à peine ? Sans parler du fait que le dite personne a de fortes chances d'être un démon._

A cette pensé, son instinct de shinobi reprit le dessus, et il se reconcentra sur sa mission. Mais il ne put faire taire totalement cette sensation. Il l'ignora donc, purement et simplement. Comme tout bon shinobi, il ne devait pas laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus comme ça, surtout pendant une mission.

Emma le ramena brusquement à la réalité – décidemment, ça commençait à devenir une habitude – lorsqu'elle regarda sa montre.

- Il va bientôt être l'heure de retourner en cours. Déclara-t-elle.

Elle rangea ses affaires, puis se tourna vers Sasuke.

- J'y vais maintenant, alors… attends quelques minutes avant de partir, toi aussi. Fit-elle en commençant à s'éloigner.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on nous vois ensemble ? Demanda innocemment Sasuke.

Emma se figea. Puis elle baissa la tête, et se retourna pour faire face à Sasuke.

- Ce n'est pas ça… Mais, tu vois… Je te l'ai dis, que si tu restais avec moi, tu aurais des problèmes… Et je ne veux pas que… Par ma faute…

Elle ne continua pas, son regard devenant vague, et ses yeux se recouvrant d'un voile de tristesse et de douleur pure. Mais elle se reprit, secouant légèrement a tête, et le regarda, attendant une réponse.

- D'accords. Répondit Sasuke, commençant lui aussi à ranger ses affaires.

Emma eut un petit sourire reconnaissant, et quitta le toit. Une fois qu'elle fut partis, Sasuke se mit à réfléchir sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre d'elle. C'était une fille gentille et douce, qui se préoccupait des autres, s'il en jugeait sur le scène qui venait d'avoir lieu. Elle était également intelligent et brillante, d'après ses notes, qu'il avait pus voir à la récréation de 10H. Emma faisait de celle qui subissait sans se plaindre, ni se défendre. Pourtant, elle pouvait faire preuve d'une grande volonté et détermination, se qui qualifiait d'une grande force morale. Pour finir, elle était discrète et ne s'ouvrait pas facilement aux autres, ce qui faisait d'elle quelqu'un de mystérieux.

Cette description satisfaisait assez Sasuke. Du moins, pour l'instant, parce qu'il devra, peut-être, y apporter des modification, plus tard. Lorsqu'il la connaîtra un peu mieux, et qu'il aura levé le « mystère » qui l'entoure. Mais, malgré tout, quelque chose n'allait pas. Et c'était encore et toujours cette puissance aura. Même d'ici, il arrivait à la sentir nettement, alors qu'elle était dans le 2ème bâtiment. Mais le caractère qu'avait établit Sasuke ne correspondait nullement à celui d'un démon. C'était même son exact opposé. Bien sur, l'hypothèse qu'Emma puisse jouer la comédie lui avait effleuré l'esprit. Mais elle ne pouvait avoir feinté sa douleur ou sa joie. Et, quand bien même, Sasuke n'aurait pas pus les discerner aussi distinctement dans ses yeux. Et son sourire, reflétant l'espoir, la joie et la douceur, elle n'avait pas pus le sortir aussi facilement et aussi instinctivement. Non, elle ne jouait pas. Un aussi beau sourire ne pouvait être que sincère.

Sasuke se figea soudainement.

_- Une petite minute… Qu'est-ce que je viens de penser ? J'ai trouvé son sourire _**beau**_ ?!_

Sasuke réfléchit pendant quelques secondes, toujours figé. Il se repassa lentement la scène dans son esprit. Et là, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il avait bel et bien appréciait ce sourire. La vie est vraiment comique parfois. Il voyait des filles qui essayait d'attirer son attention à longueur de journée, et c'était celle qui ne tentait rien sur lui qu'il remarquait. Etrange, non ?

_- Remarque, les seuls sourires que me lancent ces filles-là sont les mêmes que ceux d'une bête particulièrement sauvage prête à se jeter sur un bout de viande. Alors c'est normal que je trouve ce sourire-là _beau_._

Et c'est sur ces pensés qu'il décida de quitter le toit, estiment avoir attendus assez longtemps.

* * *

*1 : Un bentô est un plateau repas très utilisé au Japon. Il remplace le sandwich, mais en beaucoup plus complet.

*2 : Les titres honorifiques, qui sont -san, -sama, -kun… pour ne citer que les plus connus.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut. J'ai essayé de montrer que Sasuke, sous ses air de « glaçon », à lui aussi des sentiments et qu'il était humain, comme tout le monde. J'espère ne pas avoir basculé dans OCC.

Comme d'habitude, vous pouvez me laisser vos impressions et vos critiques (constructive bien sur ^^).

Bisous à tous et à bientôt avec la suite…


End file.
